ashura
by kurofyeyaoi
Summary: il n'y a aucun rapport avec le titre. Un yaoi FyeXKuro... Inspirée de plusieurs doujin et de la fic un egarement quise trouve sur ce site, donc il risque d'y avoir des ressemblances...


Fye était là, par terre, le souffle court, des blessures sur tout le corps, des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Il était allongé, et… nu.

Il était dans une ruelle isolée, dans le noir,… bref, l'endroit idéal pour un viol. Un peu à l'écart, une silhouette repoussait des hommes. Le magicien n'en pouvait plus. Il avait si mal, qu'il en perdit connaissance.

Une fois tous ces mecs partis, l'ombre rejoignit le blond qui avait perdu connaissance. Il enleva son manteau noir pour couvrir le jeune homme dénudé, et le porta façon mariée.

Arrivé au bar, Kurogane se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa Syaolan dans le couloir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Fye-san est dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il, angoissé.

-Il… il a eu un petit problème mais tout va bien maintenant car je vais m'en occuper. Annonça-t-il avant d'entrer dans la chambre, et de fermer la porte à clef.

Pour déposer le magicien sur le lit, il le fit avec la plus grande douceur possible. Ce dernier gémis légèrement. Le ninja le regarda quelques secondes. Mais ces quelques secondes lui suffirent pour remarquer ses blessures.

-Hum… fit-il.

Il partit chercher de quoi le soigner.

Lorsque Kurogane commença à appliquer un gel étrange sur les blessures, Fye se réveilla. Il était encore dans la choucroute, donc il ne s'apercevait même pas que son compagnon était en train de le soigner.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, la marmotte! Ironisa le ninja.

Ça y est, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était avec le grand aux cheveux corbeau. Il se leva d'un coup, mais tomba par terre, sous la douleur de ses blessures. Kurogane vint l'aider à se lever.

-Emmène-moi à la salle de bain. Ordonna le blond.

Le ninja ne chercha pas à comprendre, il exécuta son ordre (OO quoi ??? Kurogane obéit à Fye ???). Arrivé dans la pièce voulue, le magicien repoussa son compagnon.

-L… laisse… moi seul. Je… je suis… encore sous le choc.

Le ninja ne dis rien, et sortit de la salle de bain en fermant doucement la porte.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait tout seul. Comment allait-il supporter ce qu'il vient d'indurer ? Il s'adossa à la porte. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Mais c'était dur. Il se dirigea vers la douche, enleva le manteau, alluma l'eau, et se mis dessous.

L'eau se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Kurogane était assis sur le lit. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il voit ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tuer les agresseurs. Au moment où il avait croisé le regard de ce pauvre type, à terre, sans défense, nu, il avait reconnu son compagnon de voyage, et c'est à ce moment qu'il eu une énorme boule dans l'estomac. Il ne pu contrôler ses nerfs, et se jeta sur ces hommes.

-MERDE !!!! Cria Fye.

Kurogane se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il trouva le magicien essoufflé, se tenant au mur, une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux blonds mouillés lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait la main devant sa bouche. Lorsque le ninja était entré dans la pièce, le blond se tourna vers lui. Malgré ses cheveux devant ses yeux, on voyait bien qu'il pleurait. Pourquoi avait-il une énorme boule à l'estomac ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, pour lui ? Même si il le savait déjà.

Lorsque Kurogane vit le magicien courir vers lui, il ouvrit en grand ses bras pour l'accueillir. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Quand il voulut repousser le blond, c'était déjà trop tard. Ses bras c'était déjà refermé sur lui. Maintenant il ne pouvait le repousser, sinon il se sentirai mal, même très mal. Alors il se contenta de le serrer.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le magicien s'était réveillé.

-Pourquoi t -ont-ils fais ça ? Demanda-t-il, mais doucement.

Fye redoutait cette question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse.

-Je… je me le demande moi-même.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

-J'avais reçu un coup qui m'a déstabilisé, et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont eu.

En passant sa main dans le dos du blond, Kurogane remarqua une trace d'un coup violent. Ça devait sûrement être là qu'ils l'ont frappé. Le ninja serra encore plus fort le jeune homme contre lui.

Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne dit rien, mais au bout d'un certain moment, il posa une autre question qui fit naître une petite boule dans son estomac.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de…

-Oui. Ils ont eu le temps de me violer. Dit-il en chuchotant avant de sangloter.

La boule du ninja se fit encore plus grosse. Là, il en était sûr et certain. Il pris Fye dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force pour lutter. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormi iloco presto. Lorsqu'il fut allongé sur le lit, le ninja s'assit à côté, et le regarda dormir paisiblement. Ha ! Une mèche de cheveux vient de tomber sur le visage du magicien. Kurogane la repousse doucement. Etonnant venant d'une personne à l'origine violente.

Se furent les rayons de soleil qui réveilla le blond, mais en douceur. Lorsqu'il se leva, Kuro-chan était à ses côtés, mais endormi. Fye passa à côté sans faire le moindre bruit, et entra dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres.

Quand il en ressorti, il était habillé tout en noir, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Kuro-chan était réveillé cette fois-ci. Il le regardait.

-ça va mieux depuis hier soir ? Lui demanda le ninja.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit le magicien en lui adressant son sourire d'ange.

Et il sortit de la chambre. Le ninja le regardait toujours. Dans le couloir, le blond rencontra Sakura avec Mokona.

-Fye-san ! Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse. Je vais bien.

-Mais vous êtes blessé. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien.

Et il partit.

Toute la journée se passa comme les autres. Des clients venaient dans leur bar, discutaient,… Fye et Sakura les servaient, discutaient aussi avec la clientèle lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Kurogane et Syaolan partaient à la recherche d'une plume avec Mokona.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes revinrent, Sakura était assise à une table, le visage inquiet. Syaolan s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, la jeune fille sursauta. En voyant le regard étonné de son compagnon, elle s'excusa, et lui expliqua la situation. Syaolan retourna vers Kuro-chan.

-C'est Fye-san. Il est partit. Je vais le chercher.

-Non. JE vais le chercher. Dit-il en partant.

Les trois restant le regarda partir, seul, dans le noir.

Fye était retourné sur les lieux du viol. Il s'assit sur un banc qu'il y avait à proximité. Il regardait en direction de la ruelle. A ce moment même, il aurai voulut être un homme. Etre dans les bras de cet homme. Passer plus de moments avec lui. Enfin bref.

Kurogane avait deviné l'endroit où il aurait pu aller. Il vit le blond assis. Le regard dans le vide. Il devait sûrement penser à quelque chose qui s'était passé la veille. Le ninja s'approcha et s'assis à côté.

-Arrête d'y penser ! Lui conseilla-t-il.

Le magicien baissa la tête.

-Je… je ne peux pas.

-Hum… gronda-t-il.

Il se leva et se planta face à Fye. Ce dernier leva la tête. Il n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que Kuro-chan l'avait déjà embarqué sur son épaule. Le magicien ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Il n'en avait pas le cœur. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Le ninja déboula comme un fou furieux dans le bar, et se précipita vers la chambre. Il balança Fye sur le lit. Il le retint fortement par les poignets. Monté sur le magicien, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Encore des larmes sur les joues blanches du blond.

-Comment… comment oublier ça ? demanda-t-il.

Le ninja soupira et vint chuchoter à son oreille.

-Je vais enlever ce poison qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ton corps.

Le magicien devint rouge, et commença à se débattre, mais impossible de faire lâcher Kurogane.

-LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !!! Cria-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-P… parce que… je te le dis. Je ne veux pas.

-Tu mens très mal. Je en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Fye s'arrêta. Alors son compagnon avait deviné. Il allait le détester encore plus qu'avant. Il ne voulait plus être en la présence du ninja. Il parvint à se libérer le poignet gauche, et parvint à donner un coup de point dans la mâchoire de Kurogane. Même si il a des bras fins, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de force, bien au contraire. Quand le ninja le reçu, sa tête tourna du côté droit du jeune blond. Il saignait des lèvres inférieures.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas décroché un poing comme celui-là ?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué hier il me semble. Ils m'ont frappé avant que je ne puisse réagir.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

-Parce que… tu… tu allais faire comme eux !

-Non ! Parce que moi, si je le fais, c'est parce que j'éprouve des sentiments à ton égard.

Fye qui s'était redressé légèrement pour mettre le coup dans la mâchoire, ce laissa tomber sur le lit, surpris. Comment ça ? Il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ? Depuis quand ?

Le ninja profita de ce moment de surprise pour s'emparer des lèvres du magicien. Ce dernier y refusa l'accès, mais voyant que, en effet, Kuro-chan ne lui voulait pas de mal, il se laissa faire. La langue du ninja s'enroula avec celle du blond. Il lâcha petit à petit sa prise sur les poignets, ce qui permis à Fye de les passer autour du cou de Kuro-chan. Les mains de ce dernier caressaient l'océan blond des cheveux du magicien. La langue de ce dernier cherchait plus de contact avec celle de son compagnon.

A bout de souffle, le ninja lâcha ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient devenues. Son souffle était un peu court. Fye avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui fit sourire aussi Kurogane. Le magicien se réfugia dans son cou.

-Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos, caressant du bout de ses doigts fins, les muscles. Kuro-chan en frissonna. Il vola une fois de plus les lèvres de son compagnon dans un langoureux et désireux baiser. Il était déterminé à avoir son magicien ce soir. Il fera tout pour tenir sa promesse. Les mains du ninja descendirent sur les hanches du magicien et passèrent sous sa chemise pour venir caresser son ventre plat. D'une main, il déboutonna tous les boutons que comprenait la chemise.

La manière de faire de Kurogane lui faisait rappeler celle d'Ashura-Ô. Très douce, mais déterminée. Et oui. Ce n'était pas sa première fois. Etant plus jeune, Fye avait était violé par Ashura-Ô. Malgré que cela soit un viol, ça avait été très agréable, même si le magicien se débattait. Le roi faisait tout pour qu'il soit calme, et qu'il y prenne du plaisir. Ça n'a pas été très efficace.

Une fois la chemise ouverte complètement, le ninja lâcha une fois de plus les lèvres de son magicien pour venir commencer une descente sulfureuse sur la clavicule de son amant. Ce dernier enleva le haut noir de son compagnon et fit de même pour sa chemise. Ses descendirent le long de son torse musclé, venant ainsi faire les contour de ses muscles. Kurogane frissonnait à chaque parcelle que découvraient les doigts de Fye. Il donna un coup de langue sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Kuro-chan ! Gronda-t-il doucement en repoussant son visage avec une main.

Le ninja pris cette main et la porta à sa bouche, et lécher les doigts.

-Surtout, n'arrête pas ! Lui dit-il simplement.

Fye fit une action précise et rapide. Il pris entre ses longs doigts le visage de Kuro-pon, et l'embrassa, tout en continuant ses caresses. Puis le lâcha pour laisser continuer son amant. Ce dernier descendit sur le sternum, dévia sa trajectoire pour arriver à un petit bout de chair, qu'il s'amusa à mordiller, et à passer la langue dessus.

Le cœur de Fye fit un sacré bond dans sa poitrine.

-Kurooooooo… gémit-il.

Voyant la réaction de son amant, il continua sa torture. Une de ses mains échappa à son contrôle (l'excuse --), et glissa sur le ventre pour venir se réfugier dans le pantalon du blond. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le ninja eu un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres qui maintenant descendaient le long de son ventre.

Tiens ? Un petit trou. Kurogane fit jouer sa langue dedans. Il la rentrait et la sortait. Mais avant de la rentrer, il faisait le tour du petit trou du bout de sa langue ce qui faisait frissonner et rire le magicien.

-A… arrête… ça… chatouille ! Riait-il.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger. Mais il s'arrêta très vite. La main qui avait glissé dans son pantalon, était en train de l'enlever.

C'était donc à ça que voulait jouer le ninja. Bien. Le blond avait compris. Ses mais aussi firent glisser le pantalon de Kuro-chan. Tous deux se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtement.

Le grand aux cheveux corbeau fit descendre le sous vêtement du jeune blond, et sentit comme une bosse. Elle grandissait.

Le ninja remonta pour venir embrasser son magicien. Il pris dans sa main le membre du blond, commence à lui appliquer un lent mouvement de va et vient.

-Aaaaaaaaah… Kuro-chaaaaaaaan… gémit le magicien.

-Hum…

Le ninja descendit, et vint prendre entre ses lèvres le membre, et lui appliquer le même rythme que sa main précédemment. Ses mains glissèrent sur les fesses du magicien, et commença à entrer un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci, surpris, se cambra, et gémit.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Kuro-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Frustré, l'amant retira son doigt pour le re-rentrer doucement, et commença le même mouvement que sa bouche autour du membre du magicien. Il y mit un deuxième doigt, mais y glissa vite un troisième. Il voulait que son magicien fasse place au plaisir.

Cette sensation, elle était toute nouvelle pour Fye. Il couchait avec quelqu'un en étant consentant. Pour lui, c'était une nouvelle, car jusqu'à présent, il n'était seulement violé. Pour lui ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, il le faisait avec une personne qu'il savait qu'il allait aimer.

Le blond pris un oreiller qui était à portée de main, et se couvrit le visage. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants entendent…

Les gémissements du magicien se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Le plaisir était en train de montait de plus en plus. Il le submergeait. Que pensé-t-il à cet instant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sa tête n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si elle allait exploser. Le plaisir était vraiment trop grand.

Fye sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien… Il avait assez résisté jusqu'à maintenant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par tout ça. Comment Kurogane pouvait faire monté ce plaisir si intense en lui ? C'était une des questions qu'il se posait, sans vraiment y penser. Non ! Là c'était vraiment trop. Vraiment il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentit se libérer dans un jouissement pur. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le reflex de l'oreiller. Son cri était vraiment fort, mais il était imparable. Il devait sortir.

Le ninja lécha jusqu'à la moindre petite goutte le liquide intérieur de son magicien. Il le trouvait particulière délicieux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit plus tôt ? Ça, personne ne le saura. En tout cas, il voulait le blond en entier. Ce dernier laissa ses gémissements de douleur pour faire place à des gémissements de plaisir. Oui ! Petit à petit, ses gémissements se traduisaient par du plaisir, mais aussi du désir. Il ne voulait être qu'à Kurogane. C'était une conviction. Il ne le regrettera pas.

Le grand ninja fini de lécher ses doigts et vint embrasser les lèvres de son magicien qui était essoufflé. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais il répondit toute fois au baiser de son amant. Ce dernier vint souffler à l'oreille du blond.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Pou… pourquoi ?

-Je… n'en peux plus !

Kurogane enleva son sous vêtement, et retira ses doigts de l'intimité du magicien.

-Kuro… gronda-t-il, frustré sous cet abandon auquel il prenait plaisir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Fye sourit faiblement, et vint rapprocher le visage du ninja au sien.

-Arrête donc un peu de t'excuser. Dit-il avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant.

Ses mains se cramponnèrent au drap. Il sentait le membre du ninja entrer en lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il en avait beaucoup de mal, mais il résista. Les mains puissantes de Kuro-chan vinrent prendre délicatement le fin visage du blond, et lui chuchota.

-Dis… dis mon prénom.

-Kuro…

Il sentait ce membre l'explorer de plus en plus loin. C'était une sensation bizarre. Ses mains se détachèrent des draps pour venir se réfugier dans la nuque du grand aux cheveux corbeau. La peau halée de celui-ci était en sueur, donc ses mains glissaient. Il fut obligé de planter (façon de dire) ses doigts dans son dos.

-En… encore !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Kuuuuuuuuurooooooooo !!!

Ses larmes devenaient de plus en plus chaudes. Le ninja vint les lécher. Tous les deux étaient épuisés, mais le ninja n'abandonnera pas tant que le magicien ne lui sera pas livré en entier. Il continuait ses mouvement de va et viens. Il sentait que Fye allait pousser un puissant cri, alors avant qu'il n'eu le temps de le pousser, il lui pris ses lèvres dans un profond et langoureux baiser.

Le magicien avait du mal à ne pas y répondre. C'était comme une invitation impossible à contourner. Il savait bien que c'était pour éviter qu'il cri. A bout de souffle, le blond fut le premier à rompre ce baiser inviteur. Le ninja lécha l'intérieur du lobe, déposé des baisers papillons dans son cou, des caresses sur les bras… enfin, il faisait tout pour détendre son précieux amant.

-Une… dernière… fois… souffla Kuro-chan

-Ku… ku… kurooooooooooooo-s… saaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa !

Des bruits de pas parvinrent aux oreilles du blond qui fut alarmé immédiatement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et réveilla son voisin.

-Kurogane ! Il faut que je me cache !

-Hum… gronda celui-ci

Les pas se rapprochaient, lentement, mais ils se rapprochaient. Paniqué que les deux enfants le découvre dans le lit de Kurogane, il se leva, pris ses vêtements, et se dirigea dans la douche où il fit couler de l'eau chaude.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux petites têtes.

-Monsieur Kurogane !

-Quoi ? Ronchonna-t-il.

-Heu… est-ce que vous savez où est passé Monsieur Fye ? demanda timidement Syaolan.

Le ninja soupira, ouvrit ses yeux de braise, et s'assit dans le lit.

-Il est sous MA douche ! Gronda-t-il pour faire croire qu'il était entré sans autorisation, et tout ça pour protéger son amant.

-Pourquoi ne prend-il pas la sienne ?

-Parce qu'il adore me faire enrager, mais je vais garder mon calme.

Le magicien, qui entendait tout, eu un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Heu… On voulait aussi vous dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt. Annonça la princesse.

Kurogane hocha de la tête, et les enfants sortirent.

Le ninja se leva en soupirant. Le blond s'apprêta à sortir de la douche, seulement Kurogane l'en empêcha en le collant dos au mur.

L'eau chaude coulaient sur les deux jeunes hommes, les cheveux blonds se mélangeaient avec ceux corbeau.

Kurogane-san… Chuchota Fye

Le magicien n'eu même pas le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait dire car le ninja lui avait volé ses lèvres.

Maintenant leurs langues s'emmêlaient pour ne plus se quitter. Le blond eu bien du mal à le relâcher. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges par le manque d'oxygène. Il repoussa légèrement son amant.

-Kurogane… ce… c'était la première… et dernière fois. Dit Fye avec difficulté en baissant la tête et enserrant les poings, prêt à recevoir sa pire correction de toute sa vie.

Aïe ! Ça, sa fait bien mal ! Le ninja bloqua. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne put retenir son poing qui partit se ficher du côté gauche de la mâchoire du magicien qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Après lui avoir décroché ce coup, il lui tourna le dos.

-Kurogane…

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il en lui faisant, cette fois-ci, face.

Pour le blond, ce fut un choc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le ninja pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Tu en ai vraiment certain ? Tu ne voulais pas dire « Bon c'était cool, mais je ne le fais qu'une seule fois avec toi ! » ? S'écria le ninja.

Le magicien ouvrit les yeux remplis de surprise.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit la seule fois, mais il ne vaut mieux ne plus le faire, sinon Ashura-Ô va l'apprendre, et il nous tuera.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Kuro-chan, calmé.

-Parce… Parce que je LUI appartiens.

Avant que Fye y comprenne quelque chose, le ninja le serrait dans ses bras. Il bascula en arrière par la surprise, et se retrouva à avoir le grand aux cheveux corbeau entre les jambes.

-Il devra me tuer avant. Lui susurra-t-il.

Le blond sourit, et poussa un gémissement de surprise en sentant une fois de plus le membre de son amant entrer dans son intimité.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Kuro-san ! Gémit-il.

-Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre ! Chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier plaça les jambes de son précieux magicien au niveau de ses hanches. Fye passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja. Celui-ci mordilla l'oreille du blond qui gémit doucement. Puis il embrassa les lèvres du magicien pendant qu'il commençait ses mouvements de va et viens dans l'intimité.

A chaque fois qu'un des deux amants de côté pour reprendre son souffle et reprendre les lèvres, leurs respirations saccadées se rentraient. Leurs bouches ne voulaient plus se quitter. Leurs joues étaient de plus en plus rouges.

-Ku… Kuro…-chan… a… arrête! Supplia Fye.

-Hum! Gronda le ninja, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son magicien, en se retirant de l'intimité.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé.

-D… Désolé, Kuro…

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Dit-il avant d'embrasse amoureusement et passionnément encore et encore son magicien.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Salua Fye non chalement.

-Bonjour ! Dirent les enfants en chœur.

Kurogane et le magicien descendirent ensemble. Le blond souriait, comme à son habitude.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Syaolan les avait regardés. Il avait remarqué que leur attitude, l'un en vers l'autre, avait changé. Il les observait toujours, voulut poser une question, mais la garda pour lui, après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.


End file.
